Exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor circuits, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device, capable of generating a reset pulse based on a set pulse during a set data/reset data simultaneous-program operation, a method of operating the non-volatile memory device, and an electronic device including the non-volatile memory device.
A chalcogenide alloy is used as a phase-change material of a phase-change random-access memory (PRAM). The phase-change material changes from a crystalline state (low electrical resistance) to an amorphous state (high electrical resistance) and vice versa due to Joule heating caused by current or voltage supplied to the phase-change material. Accordingly, the PRAM stores data using resistance differences due to the phase change in the phase change material.
Conventional PRAM does not support an operation of simultaneously programming set data and reset data to different memory cells. Moreover, when conventional PRAM performs a read operation during a write operation, namely, performs a read-while-write (RWW) operation, if noise is generated on a read path by a signal on a write path, read data may be damaged by the noise, causing an error in the RWW operation.